


过去的英雄会被未来的野兽占有吗【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 因为某个原因回到过去的芝诺斯和1.0诗人光的稿件开放警告：有某个不知名小白袍姓名透露其他都是我瞎编欺负年轻的冒险者这件事大家都应该按耐不住吧
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	过去的英雄会被未来的野兽占有吗【芝诺光】

“回到过去？”  
法达尼尔的的声音因为这个怪异的要求而拔高，在他上司似笑非笑的表情下消音，他努力使自己自然些，不要露出破绽，实际上脑内已经开始疯转想着艾里迪布斯教过的那些知识里面是否真的有这样扭转时空的魔法，老半天还真给他想起来个，就是耗费的资源巨大，他也没法保证是否真的能成功，可根据这位皇太子的脾气来看不成功他接下来的计划可就进行不下去了。  
只得僵硬的张了张嘴说道：“虽然有些艰难但是也不是不行，得给我点时间准备。”  
这怎么行。  
刚脱离了艾里迪布斯的狮子座暗自给自己打气，冷静点法达尼尔，大不了就是换个人跟随，实力强劲的人虽然不多但是翻翻总是有的。  
但是爱梅特赛尔克大人的后代可就这一个。  
想到这，这位刚独自步入社会就遇到难题的转生种不禁觉得自己未来堪忧。  
那上古的法术准备的手续繁杂，作为丢失了大部分记忆的转生种，法达尼尔尽职的回去翻了半天资料，好不容易给芝诺斯拼凑出了完整的术法之后才想起来询问他的新主人为什么想要回答过去，就当他以为自己要听到什么为他们的雄图霸业奠基这类的话语的时候，阵法里的加雷马人难得露出了一个发自内心的表情。  
“我实在是等不及了，与其在原地等待，不如亲手把我的猛兽抓回来。”他那攻击性的笑容和周身的杀意让正在输送以太的法达尼尔磕巴了一下，还没反应过来人就消失在了传送的光芒之中。  
...这是回了七个月还是更久之前了？  
虽然不知道发生了什么，但是明白法术出了问题的法达尼尔拖着几乎要被抽干的身体想也不想的就冲回去收拾东西打算跑路，总之不能再留在这了。  
…  
被树精追丢了半条命，好在获得了艾·斯密·雅恩救援的光此时正在黑衣森林的某块石头上躺着晒太阳。他有良好的自我认知能力，于是理所应当的认为那元灵预知的来访者应当是那位拉拉菲尔和他的同伴，于是在简单的了解了格里达尼亚之后，根据咖啡馆里的女士的要求等待着所谓的净化。  
活见鬼，他甚至思考自己选择来到排外的格里达尼亚作为他冒险生涯的起始点是否是正确的选择，当初摔那一下可真是够呛。  
正在胡思乱想的时候耳边突然传来了轻微的响动，还算是有些警惕性的光闭着眼睛悄然摸上了手边的短弓，但是那声音在位于他不远不近的很快就停了下来，然后传来了有节奏的呼吸声。  
好像是个人。  
还是没有放下心来的光自以为隐蔽的偷偷掀了眼皮去打量对方，然后被惊得呼吸都变得紊乱起来。  
那是个从未见过的，身材高大模样精致身上沾染了鲜血的加雷马人。  
直到被人按着脖子扣在石头上的时候光都没反应过来这是什么情况，这个漂亮得不像话的男人怎么就下手了。肺部仅剩的空气排出去的时候他还想着自己的冒险生涯没有开始就已经结束，这可真是太倒霉了。  
生理性的泪水滑落至加雷马人的手上，他看着这个面露痛苦神色的青年，有些疑惑的松了手为光擦去了泪水。  
这明明就是他，但是这样的反应又不像他了。  
“挚友...”加雷马人还没说完就被呛了回去。  
“你有毛病？！谁和你是朋友！”莫名就被掐了的光气愤不已，受了伤的嗓子发声都疼，嘶哑的声音是个人听了都要吓一跳。他察觉自己打不过眼前这个家伙，但是对方既然松了手，被他逮着机会当然是要骂回去的，哪有无冤无仇上来下死手的道理。想到这又有些不忿，烦闷的捂着脖子撇过头去，手上不动声色的握紧了弓柄。  
“你认错人了。”明白实力悬殊的青年最后还是闷声给自己挽回点礼貌。  
对面人也不说话，只是细细打量他，盯得人十分不自在之后仿佛明白了什么似的轻笑着低声回答他：“的确不好意思，我和我的朋友失散了，误以为你是变化成他的怪物。”  
光只觉得这人的眼神可怕得很，好像下一秒就要把他吞入腹中，但是眨眨眼看过去就又觉得是真心笑容了，他不知道是否有这种怪物，看到人家道歉就真的当做是认错了，心很大的说没关系，下次看清楚点。  
到底还是觉得气氛怪怪的，动物的本能让他潜意识的想走，匆匆找了个借口离开了这个地方，没有回头的他没发觉身后的金发男人一刻不错的盯着他的身影直到他再次进入格里达尼亚。  
这是个全然陌生的时间。  
芝诺斯在明白这点之后反倒觉得有趣，初出茅庐的挚友青涩的模样让他的内心深处开始躁动，眯起了眼睛打量他的背影，直到对方消失在门内才垂下眼帘看向自己的佩刀。  
接了几个跑腿任务的光回到魔女咖啡馆的时候天色已经黑了，算得上热闹的大厅内冒险者们大声的讨论着自己的冒险经历时不时再灌上两口便宜的麦酒，他突然也有些好奇起来，独自一人坐在角落也要了一杯。  
这是冒险者们都会喝的东西。有些迟疑的青年捧着有他脸大的杯子硬着头皮灌了一口。  
劣质麦酒难以形容的苦涩混合着刺激性泡沫的味道，难受得他缩紧了脸，引得另一桌的冒险者们哈哈大笑，嘲笑他是个毛头小子。  
“嘿小子，不能喝酒别喝，这可是男子汉才能喝的酒！”那桌的鲁加族男性过来拍了拍的他的肩膀，说话声音在耳边炸开，搅得光的脑子里隆隆的响。  
呿，他撇撇嘴，虽然有点幼稚但又想证明什么似的又闷了一口。  
不会喝酒的青年被一杯麦酒轻松放倒，面色涨红差点就跌下桌子，好在他还记得付钱自己爬回旅馆房间。酒可真不是个好东西，他在自己的旅行笔记上面歪歪斜斜的记下一笔后开了房门就想把自己往床上摔，结果砸到了具温热的身体上。  
怎么感觉怪怪的。  
光凭着直觉爬起来试图离开又被人捞了回来塞进怀里，这床又软又暖，把醉鬼最后一点警惕也丢到了天外边，扯松了身上的衣服扭了两下之后抓着手边顺手的一撮金发就打算沉入梦乡。  
等会——  
哪来的金发？  
仿佛回忆起了某个危险人物，光打了个激灵睁开了眼，就撞上了顶着自己头顶的下巴，手里还拽着人家头发不放。  
“我走错门了。”他张了张嘴发出气音，下午被掐的嗓子还没好，多了些沙哑。  
“没走错，我等了你一个下午了。”或许还得加上晚上。百无聊赖的加雷马人终于愿意出声，低头看这个趴在自己身上衣衫凌乱的酒鬼，身子似乎还跟不上脑子的反应，依旧拽着他的头发。  
“我为下午的事情感到抱歉，决定来补偿你些什么。”他虽然说了抱歉，但是面上却没有抱歉的意思，反而是贪婪的，一寸寸的扫过光的身体。  
青年只觉得大脑里有个警报在不断的发出尖叫，告诉他眼前这个漂亮男人有多么危险，但是发软的手脚只能让他缓慢的挪动，然后在堪比毛爬虫的蠕动中他清晰的感受到了有某个物体正在缓慢醒来。大家都是男人，他当然明白那是个什么东西，僵硬的停在了原地。  
“不动了吗。”芝诺斯撑起身子，趴在他身上的光就这么滑落到了他的小腹处，下巴压在了勃起的物体上，反而引得它弹了一下膨胀得更大。寒毛直竖的光闻着近在咫尺的欲望气息，抬头看向加雷马人，那人被人触碰了性器好像并不觉得尴尬，蓝色的眼睛就像无机质的玻璃映着光满身酒气的狼狈模样。  
“那么换我来动。”  
饱满的唇瓣一开一合，艳红的舌头随着发音时不时的探出，配上那张脸，这实在是太过了。半醉半醒的酒鬼被人托着后脑勺和背部托起忘了挣扎，看着那诱人的面孔覆了上来。  
他被亲得昏昏沉沉，衣服被人解开了也没发觉，酒气上涌和缺氧让他的脑子乱糟糟的，被放开之后还不自觉的凑近蹭了蹭，然后才反应过来自己做了什么。  
这到底是怎么变成这样的，他是要和这个陌生男人上床了吗，就像那些故事里，总是会有各种各样的美人献身于冒险者们。但是这不对劲，故事里描述的好像是都是身材完美的漂亮女士。趴在别人身上的光眯着眼睛，朦胧的世界在他的眼里覆上了一层光晕，眼前的加雷马人美好得像是会发光一样，初出茅庐的冒险者觉得大概是自己赚了。  
这个念头在对方解开皮带，带着热气的性器暴露在空气里的时候，被那根顶着他小腹的柱状物打得烟消云散。  
那些旖旎的想法逃开之后所剩不多的脑容量里只剩下了好大这个词。  
实在是太大了，符合加雷马人身形的大，让人错觉肠子都会被捅穿。在这样的对比下他完全没有自己会是上面那个的想法，只有自我安慰经验的青年试图逃跑，没想到的是眼前的男人出人意料的了解他，干脆利落的抓住了他的手翻身压在床上，相对的，大片的胸膛也暴露在了空气中。   
恰到好处的肌肉覆盖在年轻的身体上，身为灵巧的弓箭手自然不会去锻炼得过于强壮，这样的身材无一不在展露着他并不是突发奇想要去做冒险者的。昏暗灯光下醉酒的青年发了薄汗，在这样半裸的状态下更能引起人的欲望，毕竟这看上去的确口感良好。  
房内的另一人的确是下嘴品尝了，毫不留情的咬合在光的身上留下深浅不一甚至还渗出血的齿痕，疼得他下意识挣扎，又被压倒性的力量镇压，身后的手掌几乎是明示性的揉捏他的臀部，怪异的感受让人不自觉的扭腰挣脱这烦人的折腾，蹭得加雷马人身上的热气更盛，马眼渗出的液体蹭得两人的小腹黏糊糊的，在肉体的摩擦中还发出轻微的啵唧声，另一根本就半硬的性器也在这样的磨蹭中颤颤巍巍的站了起来，精神百倍的同它的同类打交道，然后被芝诺斯一并拢入了手里撸动。带着茧子的手指在柱身和冠状沟滑动，没有被别人伺候过的光很是痛快的交代在了对方手中，失神的青年没意识到危险正在降临，气喘吁吁的趴在加雷马人宽大的怀里，垫着那有弹性的胸肌，鬼使神差的张了嘴去含弄在布满疤痕的胸膛上过于明显的粉色乳头。  
搂着他的男人明显气息粗重了许多，加雷马人看着他那舔得入迷的挚友，不再客气的掰开对方的臀瓣去触碰隐秘的肉穴。完全没有这方面经验的光是没有润滑的物品的，经历时空旅行之前的芝诺斯当然也不会带着这玩意，于是现在只能就着光射出来的那点液体几乎是有些粗暴的挤进去，涨得青年差点就从他怀里跳了起来。  
胀痛带着诡异的感觉让光不自在的扭动，反而让他的手指进入得更深。十分有耐心的加雷马人仔细的摸索，直到触碰到那个能让男人都快乐的点，成功把人又爽得再次硬了起来。  
要说青年一开始是因为加雷马人的武力值太过于强大和漂亮的面容不得不自我安慰的屈服，那么现在就是心甘情愿的，恨不得能让自己再爽一些的迎合。他无师自通的翘起屁股去追着在屁股里作怪的手指，脸还蹭着触感良好的胸部，要不是对方是个男人，这几乎就是他梦寐以求的性事。  
但是他似乎忘了芝诺斯那尺寸庞大的性器。  
加雷马人很会抓住机会，在他沉浸于快感的时候适时的抽出了手换上自己的性器缓慢推进，撕裂一般的疼痛让光彻底从酒精混杂着欲望的上头状态中唤醒，精神的性器也因为疼痛而萎靡缩紧，浅色的眼睛里泛起了水汽，冷汗打湿了他的短发，一缕缕的支棱着。  
太疼了，疼得他无意识的捉紧对方的手臂，留下道道痕迹。  
“怎么又哭了，你年轻的时候可真是娇气。”芝诺斯丝毫没有是自己把人弄哭的认知，下身毫不客气的抽送，面面俱到的碾压着青年的敏感点，胀痛混合着快感叫他只能吐出些支离破碎的呻吟，然后像是哄孩子一般把光搂进怀里。整张脸都被埋在结实胸肌里的光差点喘不过气来，他是喜欢大胸，可是还没有喜欢到愿意被大胸捂死的程度，五脏六腑都要被撞得位移的青年泄愤似的在对方的胸肉上狠狠来了一口。没办法，他们俩的体型差距大到想要去折腾别的地方就必须得挪动身体，可他现在光是动一下都觉得后穴火辣辣的疼，只能就近报复这饱满的胸肉。  
被咬了的芝诺斯倒不觉得有什么，这点疼痛对他来说不疼不痒，身子向后退之后低下头去亲吻这个牙尖嘴利的青年，再次被利落的咬了一口，血腥味在两人的口中蔓延，反而让他更加兴奋，性器臌胀了一圈撑得光几乎能听到自己的肌肉崩裂的声音。  
这太过了，想想就觉得自己要死了。被高大的男人搂在怀里抽送的光失神的想着，快感和疼痛冲击着他，不知何时半硬的性器竟也一波波的吐出白浊来，搅得更紧的后穴箍得芝诺斯闷哼一声也射了出来。  
哦，结束了。昏昏沉沉的光浑身酸疼到手指都不想动弹，软趴趴的瘫在芝诺斯的胸膛上，屁股里还夹着对方的东西，模糊间想起好像还不知道这个人的名字，含糊的问了一句，就听到对方贴在他的耳边低声回答道。  
“芝诺斯，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，以后会和你纠缠一生的人，挚友。”  
不能理解这个姓氏的光抱怨了一句加雷马人的名字真是又臭又长，疲惫不堪的意识就逐渐陷入黑暗中，哪怕他目前也就只认识这么一个加雷马人，还被人肏了个屁股开花，但是管他呢，这种事情就丢到醒来再想吧。  
他本来是这么想的，但是屁股里的那根东西很快就精神百倍的模样似乎不允许他这么想，依着主人的意思再次抽送起来，疲惫不堪的未来英雄突然就后悔自己今天出门晒太阳睡午觉的举动。  
不，或许出来做冒险者就是错误的。在欲海中沉浮的青年痛苦不堪的想着。


End file.
